Alfred E. Neuman
Alfred E. Neuman is the main stupid person in MAD. He made his magazine debut in 1955, on the cover border of issue #24. He appears on the cover of most issues of MAD Magazine, sometimes with his girlfriend Moxie Cowznofski. Bio Sometimes he appears as a famous celebrity, charactpolitician. Other times the cover depicts him with multiple objects making up his face, such as on the cover of MAD magazine #511 or #377. Often they support that and put ich is usually for a brief appearance. The in the animated show. Alfred E. Neuman is the main character in the Cartoon Network online game, "What, Me Worry?" In the game, you have to hurt Alfred, him down a toilet or help with Spy vs. Spy, he may be the most well- MAD character.to his appearances in the online game, animated show, and magazine, he also appears on MAD's website madmagazine.com. Sometimes items such as a not known statue of though he's the mascot, he did not appear in MAD magazine issue #1. He also appears on the case of the DVD, "Mad Season, 1 Part 1," and the case of the "Mad Season 1, Part 2" DVD. The letters section of the magazine sometimes has a feature called "Alfr." This feature shows real people who send their picture to MAD. If the magazine thinks they look like Alfred, their picture is put in the magazine Sometimes, Alfred will look like someone else. For example, on the cover of MAD stupid he looks like the comic book superhero , We're looking for readers, Who ain't too bright!" Another example includes MAD #2334578681982] where Alfred is dressed as someone from M.A.S.H. Other examples are Harry Potter, Barack Obama, Batman, and the Joker and in the animated show's intro, where he is shown on a cover as Justin Bieber. MAD's toy series Alfred E. Neuman As... Includes him as the following superheroes: BaSuperman, GrRobin, and the Flash. There is also a toy of him as the Joker. Sometimes, he is not on the cover. One example is MAD #233 1982 with Pac-Man on the cover instead of Neuman. This does not happen often. Appearances of Show Season 1 Episode 1 *Avaturd: A Scientist *CSiCarly: Episode 2 *TransBOREmores: Kid doing the robot *Star Wars: the Groan Wars: Episode 3 *2012 Dalmatians: Statue *Grey's in Anime: Episode 4 *Star Blecch: Baby *uGlee: Episode 5 *WALL·E·NATOR: Himself in the program sucked down the toilet, in the MAD studio. *Extreme Renovation: House Edition: Episode 6 *Pirates of the NeAt Wit's End: Skeleton (titl card), Moon *BFamily Feud: (one of the Berkelsa similar resemblance to Alfred) Episode 7 *Cliffordfield: Statue Liberty Spoofed *Big Time Rushmore: Episode 8 *Fantastic Megan Fox: *MAD vs. Wild: Episode 9 *I Love You, Iron Man: *Ben 10 Franklin: Episode 10 *Class of the Titans: Himself cutting Curseus; in the Title Card. *Zeke and Lex Luthor: Graffiti's Skateboard Episode 11 *S'UP: On cover of Ronnie's magazine *Mouse Episode 12 *Da Grinchy Code: On MAD magazines and *Duck: Episode 13 *Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney: Kimberly Pine *Malcolm in the Middle Earth: Episode 14 *Pokémon Park: *WWER: Episode 15 *So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance: Inside Red Death's body *Yo Gagga Gagga!: Episode 16 *The Straight A-Team: *Gaming's Next Top Princess: Episode 17 *The Buzz Identity: *Two and a Half Man: Episode 18 *Are You Karate Kidding Me?: Wall of China *The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air: Episode 19 *HOPS: *Naru210: Anime Mount Rushmore. Episode 20 *Ko-Bee Movie: *Law & Ogre: Statue of Liberty Episode 21 *Pooh Grit: *Not a Fan a Montana: Episode 22 *The Social Netjerk: Himself cleaning the window erasing what I wrote in it. *Turn off the Clark: Episode 23 *TwiGH School Musica *Avenger Time: Episode 24 *ArTHOR: Nick Fury (only in 5-Second Cartoon) *The Big Fang Theory: Episode 25 *Ribbitless: At the end playing a note *The Clawfice: Episode 26 *Force Code: *Flammable: Season 2 Episode 27 *RiOa: Himself Trying to fly. *Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine: Episode 28 *Super 80's: *Captain America's Got Talent: Episode 29 *Kung Fu Blander: On the cover of the MAD magazine. *Destroy Bob The Builder Destroy: Episode 30 *Pirates of the Pair of Tweens: Skeleton (title card), Alfa-Loompas *Konan the Kardashian: Episode 31 *Fast Hive: His name on the cover of the book. *Minute To Flynn It: On the coin inserted into the machine. Episode 32 *Cowboys & Alien Force: Himself writing a script. *ThunderLOLcats: Himself on the core of the Internet. Episode 33 *TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon: *The Walking Fred: Episode 34 *X-Games: First Class: *Criminal Minecraft: Episode 35 *Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas: A raw head. *How I Met Your Mummy: Episode 36 *Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody: *Tater Tots & Tiaras: One of Savannah's faces Episode 37 *Demise of the Planet of the Apes: A Statue of Liberty *The Celebrity Ape-rentice: Episode 38 *Money Ball Z: *Green Care Bear: Episode 39 *Spy vs. Spy Kids: On the cover of a MAD magazine. *The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker: Episode 40 *Captain American't: *My Supernatural Sweet 16: In the wallpaper (Title Card) Episode 42 *Twilight: Staking Dawn: *Cookie Blue: Episode 43 *WWE Bought a Zoo: *2 Broke Powerpuff Girls: Episode 44 *Dolphineas and Ferb Tale: *VICTORious: Episode 45 *My Little War Horse: *The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O: Episode 46 *Al Pacino and the Chipmunks: *That's What Super Friends Are For: Episode 47 *Real Veal: *Celebrity Wife Swamp: Episode 48 *Garfield of Dreams: *I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Episode 49 *The Adventures of TaunTaun: *Everybody Loves Rayman: Episode 50 *Potions 11: *Moves Like Jabba: Episode 51 *Addition Impossible: Guy that Kurt Hendricks was selling the nuclear codes to; mask. *New Gill: On the cover of Scuttle's "Banglewouzer."; In the bottom of the title card. Episode 52 *iChronicle: *Hulk Smash: Season 3 Episode 53 *The Iron Giant Lady: *Raising a New Hope: Episode 54 *Yawn Carter: *Franklin & Crash: A constellation visible in the universe. Episode 55 *Battleship vs. Titanic: *Jurassic Parks and Recreation Episode 56 *Betty White & the Huntsman: *Ancient Greek MythBusters: Episode 57 *I Am Lorax: *Modern Family Circus: Lily Tucker-Pritchett (only in the title card's presentation) Episode 58 *This Means War Machine: *iCharlie: Episode 59 *The Mixed Martial Artist: *Aquaman vs. Wild: Episode 60 *The Blunder Games: In the title card's logo. *The Poop-seidon Adventure: In the stamp of MAD classic. Episode 61 *The Average'ers: *The Legend of Dora: Episode 62 *Men in Black to the Future: *Pokémon of Interest: one of the pictures from the PCs Episode 63 *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus: *Adjustment Burro: Episode 64 *Taking Nemo: If you pay attention to the title card. The hole of the letter O is shaped head Alfred E. Neuman *Once Upon a Toon: Elvis Presley Episode 65 *Outtagascar: *F·I·E·N·D·S: Episode 66 *The Amazing Spider-Minaj: *Go, Dragon Ball, Go!: Episode 67 *FrankenWinnie: *ParaMorgan: Episode 68 *Dark Knight at the Museum: Alfred Pennyworth *Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths: Episode 69 *Total Recall Me Baby: Himself writing the script, replaced by a monkey. *The Asgardigans: Episode 70 *The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey: *PilGrimm: Episode 71 *Here Comes the Doom: *Brain Purge: Episode 72 *Fantastic Four Christmases: *Red & White Collar: Episode 73 *Hip Hop Hobbit: *The Monday Project: Episode 74 *The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler: *Regular Shogun Warriors: Episode 75 *Twilight: Breaking Down: *GOllum ON: Episode 76 *Life of Rhyme: *Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo: In the Television with Werner Herzog (Only in 5-Second Cartoon) Episode 77 *James Bond: Reply All: *Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler: In the central t-shirt Howard Weinerman. Episode 78 *George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper: *Star Wars Earned Stripes: Season 4 Episode 99 *Doraline: Figures in the cheap knock-off stand. Trivia *Alfred E. Neuman also appears on some MAD shorts (such as Animated Marginals) between segments. *Alfred E. Neuman appeared in a Peanuts comic strip, where Charlie Brown thinks that he's going crazy, since whenever the sun rises he sees a baseball. One dawatches the sun rise, and hesees Alfred' *To tie in with the "E. Neuman" threw his hat into the race, and seem like celebrities are supporting him. One such example is when a video his butler father Alfred Pennyworth was edited and everytime Batman said Alfred, a computer voice would say "E. Neuman". Category:Character Category:Characters Category:MAD Category:Humans